Corrugated cardboard shipping containers are used extensively to ship large articles such as car seats, strollers, high chairs, and other goods for small children to consumers. Once the box is opened and the article removed, the container is either discarded or re-purposed as a playhouse or other device.
Do it yourself (DIY) schemes for converting corrugated boxes into playhouses are generally well known. See, for example, the Cardboard Playhouse by Dwell Studio available at http://www.wayfair.com/Cardboard-Playhouse-DWL10177-DWL10177.html; the Cottage with Washable Markers Playhouse by My Very Own House available at http://www.wavfair.com/My-Very-Own-House-Cottage-Playhouse-with-Washable-Markers-MH5536R-MVOH1000.html; and “How to build a playhouse with Spare Cardboard Boxes” at https://baby-bou.com/2013/12/playhouse-cardboard-boxes-diy/. However, presently known methods typically require the user to purchase a conversion kit separate from the shipping container, or otherwise obtain instructions for re-purposing the box from sources external to the box.
Methods and apparatus are thus needed which overcome the limitations of the prior art.
Various features and characteristics will also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.